It is well known that, to attain the best agricultural performance from a field, a farmer must cultivate the soil, typically through a tillage operation. Modern farmers perform tillage operations by pulling a tillage implement behind an agricultural work vehicle, such as a tractor. As such, the tillage implement typically includes a plurality of tires to facilitate towing of the implement. The tires may be mounted at various locations on a frame of the implement to support the implement relative to the ground. Additionally, tillage implements generally include a plurality of ground-engaging tools coupled to the frame that are configured to penetrate the soil to a particular depth. The ground-engaging tools may be spaced apart from each other on the frame so as to provide uniform tilling to the swath of field over which the implement is towed.
When performing a tillage operation, it is desirable to create a level and uniform layer of tilled soil across the field to form a proper seedbed for subsequent planting operations. However, variations in one or more operating parameters of the implement may cause the ground-engaging tools to penetrate the ground to differing depths, thereby resulting in an uneven seedbed. Unfortunately, current tillage systems fail to account for such variations in the implement's operating parameters when performing a tillage operation.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for reducing variations in the penetration depth of ground-engaging tools of an agricultural implement would be welcomed in the technology.